A Good Thing
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Hermione makes one of Ron's wildest dreams come true in a very frisky way on the Hogwarts Express. But will it lead more feelings than just friendship between Harry and Ron as well as Harry and Hermione? Or will it just be a one night stand on the train to school?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Around the World, Magic Kingdom, and Insane Prompt Challenge on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Around the World I wrote for Akubra Hat's dialogue prompt of "We're going on an adventure, mate". For Magic Kingdom I wrote for Take a ride on the wild side's Seven Dwarf's Mine Train's setting prompt of the Hogwarts Express. For Insane Prompt Challenge I wrote for prompt 205. Moresomes pairing of Harry/Ron/Hermione. Warning for hints and mentions of sex. Word count without Author's Note is 622. I hope you all enjoy A Good Thing.**

Harry was surprised when Hermione pulled him into what looked like an empty compartment of the Hogwarts Express. He had almost no clue what was going on. That is until Ron appeared by Hermione's side.

"What's going on here, guys?" Harry asked looking from his best friend to his his best friends girlfriend, who just so happened to be his other best friend, in confusion. "Is there a reason you pulled me into this compartment?"

Hermione nodded and looked to Ron for an answer.

"We're going on an adventure, mate," Ron told Harry as he pinned the dark haired man against the door he'd just entered through. "I think it's an adventure we'll all end up liking. Don't you agree Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "I totally agree, Ron," she whispered huskily as she snaked her arms around Ron's waist. She gently began to kiss Ron's neck as her hands roamed his body.

Ron's lips connected with Harry's sending sparks through Harry's body. He wasn't supposed to feel something like this for his best friend after all. But here he was wanting to deepen the kiss between the two of them.

"Ron," Hermione moaned as he pulled Ron's mouth away from Harry's to place a kiss on them herself. She pulled Ron away from Harry towards the seats of the compartment pulling his shirt off him.

"Harry," Ron called to him, "join us."

That was all the prompting that Harry needed. He was found himself kissing, and sucking at Ron's neck enjoying the sounds the other man was making at what he and Hermione were doing to him. Following Ron and Hermione's lead Harry began to slowly undress. He didn't know why he wanted this or when he started wanting it but he did want it. Desperately. Looking over Ron's shoulder at Hermione he asked her with his eyes for permission to be with her boyfriend.

Hermione seeing Harry's unasked question nodded her approval of his silent request.

"Harry," came the muffled gasp from Ron as he wriggled his hips back against Harry's. Ron couldn't believe this was happening right now. He'd had some dreams recently like this and told Hermione about them. But he never thought he'd get to actually live out his wildest dreams of being with the two most important people to him.

Something in the tone of Ron's voice and the fell of his flesh against Harry's own drove Harry absolutely wild. He had to have more of Ron and knowing he had Hermione's permission made it even more better.

"Harry," came Ron's breathy voice from in front of him.

"Ron," moaned Hermione as she wrapped her legs around both men's waists. She took up sucking on Ron's neck as she turned his head towards Harry.

Harry's lips met Ron's causing an increase of Harry's ministrations. A smirked crossed Harry's face as a strangled cry of passion left Ron's mouth being caught between the two men. The tightness building in the pit that Harry was metaphorically digging grew more and more intense with each move he made. Each wriggle of Ron's hips.

"Harry," Ron gasp, "Hermione, blimey!"

A few more harsh thrusts and Ron clenching hard brought Harry to his climax. He could hear Hermione had hit her own as well and he couldn't blame her. He knew he'd be in pieces now if he was the one to be with Ron like that.

As they dressed after their encounter Harry wondered how Ron and Hermione would feel about adding a partner to their relationship. Looking over towards the duo he could see they were thinking much the same way. But he'd wait for them to broach the subject before he said anything. After all why ruin a good thing.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Good Thing.**


End file.
